Naruto characters for pets
by moonducks10
Summary: Desmond is a real big fan of Naruto, so he buys an action figure set, Naruto vs Pain with a mini arena! BUT he doesnt know what will arrive in the box instead of the action figure set. Will be updated.
1. The fast beggining

**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY COMPANIES I MENTION THANK U AND GOODBYE**

 **Desmonds P.O.V**

"Yes i'm gonna get that awesome action figure set!" Good thing I have these babies! Naruto storm 3,revolution,generations and Naruto rise of ninja or else I would of had a boring wait though.

 **After 4 weeks of playing video games**

YES TODAYS THE TIME. I go outside and look inside the mailbox but nothing there? but I could of sworn it was 4 weeks to wait. Then I look near it OH there it is,I pick up the box and carry it inside. I open the box and I'm suprised!

wt hecks! in there I see 13 sleeping kittens. I look at them man they all look frikkin strange almost like the Akatsuki and Team 7. WOW that would be so cool having the akatsuki and team 7 in your house, oh well good thing my family are out grocery shopping,so they won't like sell like almost all of them.

Now to decide what to do with them. Hmm maybe sell 4 or 5? Naw *lightbulb* I got it,give some to my sister! now tha- I see one kitten wake up it looks like Itachi. "Oh your awake! sup ehmm...Itachi!" A strange thing happens the kitten looks shocked,"Whoa whats the problem breh.. oh wait you can't understand me..oh well Itachi stay right here breh on my gaming chair" I point at my "gaming chair" strangely he follows my orders no problem.

"Ok now I'll get the left over chicken wings. I walk to my kitchen and grab the bag with chicken wings and come back in my room. "Here Itachi" I open the bag and give him a chicken wing. I see the kittens awakening. When they awoke I grabbed more wings for them. "Please don't make a mess" I thought they all would listen but NOPE the pure grey one with purple eyes shredded his wings and threw it around and ate like a freaking wild beast.

"Wt hecks man!" I grab this kitty, but it puts up quite a struggle "HA you may put up a fight but it's not enough"! I put him inside the box "Now think about your actions! hmmm now that I think about it I should give you guys names.

"Ok so you the big blue one Kisame and you blond one Deidara and the blonder one Naruto and that emo one Sauce gay and after naming each one that's like the characters in Naruto they all looked suprised when I named them.. Strange...

 **Nobodys P.O.V**

So after Desmond finished naming all of them he heard the sound of his family's car coming. "Ok kitties sorry I'll keep you in here for a little while so please bare with me"Desmond  
says. So he puts all of them inside the box that they came from. Desmond sighs "Ok time to help with the groceries.. So after Desmond solves that problem he has to solve another problem... THE KITTENS! So his family finds out about the 's sister Helen wants some of the kittens of course.

"So how do you think we manage this Nala? says Desmond's father John "Well I think that's for the kids to decide. replies Nala Desmond's mother. John says "Well ok what do you guys wanna do with them? "Well I think we should keep them" says Desmond "Yeah like take turns taking care of them" Helen thinks up. "Well I agree with that but my turn should be first" says Desmond.

"Well why do YOU get the first turn" shoots Helen. "Ok number 1. I discovered them and number 2. I'm older than you so swerve out my lane" argues Desmond. "Well fine! just as long as I can visit them" says Helen. "Thank you" Desmond says.

While the family are solving things something strange is happening in the box...

 **Akatsuki and T.7 P.O.V**

"Man that kid is a total d*ick bag! shouts well you know who. "Pipe down Hidan before I murder you,I'm trying to see if this kd has something worth money" says another immortal named Kakuzu. "Wow this kid can draw,but true art is an explosion! says "the blonde kitten" Deidara. "Deidara senpai! shouts Tobi. "Oh no get away from me Tobi! shouts Deidara.

Meanwhile everyone else is doing...well whatever Itachi,Pain,Konan and team 7 are trying to figure out how this "kid" knows their names. "So Pain what do you think we should do first? asks Konan. "Stay with this child,try and figure out how he knows are names especially because that box over there **points at TV with his..paw?** has an image of all of us. decides Pain. "Agreed says both Konan and Weasel.

"Sasuke! shouts Naruto "What loser? questions Sasuke/Sauce gay "Naruto be quiet! grr" growels "pinky"." Now, now you 3 calm down"says their teacher T7 calmed down they tried to solve how that boy knew their names and why that box has an image of the Akatsuki and team 7.

While the kittens were having a talk and interacting they stopped when the door opened and in came Desmond.

 ** Nobody's** **P.O.V**

"Ayyy kittens" Desmond says. They look at him strangely. "You guys wanna see me kick crud as Naruto? then the "blonder kitten" looks at Desmond surprised. "Man you guys are weird, but anyway, It's a tough decision to kick crud as Naruto or Shisui Uchiha. 'Now Weasel looks at me like that' thinks Desmond. "Hmmm strange but since you guys can ehm "understand me", lets vote.

"Put your paws on my left hand if you wanna see creation of Akatsuki, or put your paws on my right and see me kick crud as they 7 put their paws on his left and the rest of the Akatsuki chose left also. While Tobi,Pain and Konan kept eagerly choosing right for some reason. "Aw most of you guys wanna see the akatsuki created? sigh ok answers Desmond. Then Desmond puts on Naruto ultimate storm revolution and then chose the option ninja escapades. Every kitten was stunned because this kid was making actions happen in that flat box.

 **Desmond's P.O.V**

Man those kittens are sure weird. How do they understand? Hmmm. Huh? oh the cut scene is starting. The kittens stare at the screen but one kitten looks like he's concentrating,it's Kakashi. When the scene starts and it zooms in on Tobi, Tobi the kitten looks panicked for some reason. On the screen Tobi is talking in a deep voice and I mention "Man it's so cool knowing that Tobi could be one of the most powerfullest shinobi" "Even though he acts like an idiot" The kitten Deidara looks shocked well all the members they're named after looks shocked. HA, as if these kittens could be Akatsuki and team 7 no way jose!... but that would be so cool.

As Tobi on the screen rambles about peace and stuff like that **"Gather 10 members not including me, with Pain and Konan and Zetsu that makes three, go and gather 7 others. Tobi answers. "Why not include yourself among us? Pain questions. "I need to take care of things behind the scenes,when the time comes I will join the Akatsuki,but until then...You will be he leader. " answers.** *YAWN* I pause the cutscene. "Anybody hungry? yep some were hungry, some looked relieved and some really annoyed."Aww come on guys, why are you annoyed? "Aw fine I'll tell you what happens guys Pain captures Kakuzu and Tobi captures Itachi at least I think how that went down, I don't really know cuz they never really showed what happened. "Anyways guys it's 9:12 and i'm pretty tired so can we all take a rest? They look at me non tired and I say "Well this is my room so goodnight kittens. I turn off the lights and instantly jump on my bed and sleep, not knowing what the kittens were talking about or... meowing about.


	2. smh

**Desmond P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to the kittens still meowing about stuff,although the Tobi kitten was really weird now. Right after I went to sleep and shut my eyes I saw his eyes flash and he acted more superior,than the stupid butt he was yesterday. Anyways I woke up pretty good and I prayed, why did I pray? Because I'm christian. I woke up and folded my blankets, looked at my black watch, it was 4:15... YAY! I love waking up in the morning, because I can just chill for about 2 hours before I go and get ready to go to school at 8:25.

So I sighed thinking about the grueling day,it was MONDAY **and** I have to study! Seriously? So I went to my desktop and switched it on. After about 4 minutes of watching CoryxKenshin ,( **which btw is NOT a pairing it's a famous youtuber..)** and s-s-s-SAMURAI SLICING THE LIKE BUTTONS! The kittens woke up. I said "Hey (: , so are ya guys hungry? Judging from the sound that came from Naruto's and Hidan's stomach,I was pretty sure they were.

So I got out, and went to the kitchen. The lights were obviously off, so when I turned them on my eyes well blinked and I looked down. So I know this isn't a good breakfast for me, so I just got some cup ramen, and warmed it up in the microwave, and SET. Well for my breakfast, not the kittens.

So I don't know anything about feeding kittens so I took a chance, I went to my room with my cup ramen and immediately once Naruto smelled he got up and and charged towards my legs. "whoa, whoa, whoa Kitten. "Ya have to WAIT. I was pretty happy knowing that I guess kittens can eat ramen or something. So I got some forks again from my kitchen. And came back to the sight of Naruto and Sasuke arguing. Huh, just like the manga/anime.

So I said "HEY Sauce gay! Stop doing that or you won't get delicious ramen, scum. Sasuke looked at me with disliking and seemingly did not want any ramen. Well, accept for Naruto."Sup Naruto! Want some? then he looked at the fork, looking weirded out but, he still wanted ramen. So he took a big slurp and swallowed, looking happy.

So then I saw thee akatsuki interact with Deidara and Sasori looking at my drawings and, uhhh meowing, Tobi with Pain and Konan having a conversation or something. Kakazu fighting and scratching with Hidan. "Hey Hidan, Kakuzu STAHP! They looked at me. So then I said "Ok guys please calm down,it's like 4:33 my parents are asleep,ok? "Now i'm gonna play some Naruto games so you guys keep it down ok? I started to start up my x box. Naruto and Team 7 were paying attention. I started playing Naruto storm revolution, watching the intro.

I skipped it, right when Minato dodged mecha Naruto's missiles. Some cats looked annoyed again, but I didn't care that much. So I chose Ninja tournament. I was registering, and chose school Naruto.

 **Kitten P.O.V**

Why me? and why do I look like that? thinks Naruto outloud. "Hmmm very interesting, this boy is. Tobi announces." I Madara Uchiha declare we Akatsuki to make an alliance with these konoha nin!. "Why should we listen to **you** UN! "Because, **Tobi instantly appears in front of Deidara, and slaps him across the room!.** "That's why... "Now then about that alliance. Tobi walks to team 7. "Hello, I have come here to say that we, the Akatsuki, make an alliance with you. "and why should we do that? glares Kakashi at Tobi and Itachi. "You have no choice you saw how strong I am. answers Tobi. " **Itachi!** Shouts a young Uchiha. "I have held my hatred for you and now it's ready!, to kill you! **Sasuke jumps at Itachi, trying to land a scratch, but Itachi dodges and launches himself to Sasuke and strikes. Sasuke is launched on Naruto's body. "** DAMN YOU! ITACHI! "Hey Sasuke, I'll help! "Stay out of this Naruto!

"Grrr, b*stard! lemme help!" "Sasuke!, Naruto stand down I'll fight these two! "Go away! your in my way of avenging my clan! "I'm sorry Sasuke **Kakashi chops Sasuke's neck, he's out cold... "** Naruto g- "HEY you guys stop fighting! Sheesh, you guys are punishment, you guys are thrown into **THE BOX.** The kittens did not even seem fazed just weirded out and annoyed by Desmond. OK,ok ok, I might be a party pooper for doing this, but you guys should stop behaving like this. "You guys should be friends! Not enemies. Says Desmond. "So in order for you two groups to be friends, I'll force you to shake hands *cough *cough* paws *cough meaning, **we will be best friends till the day we die.** They looked especially mad now. Don't gimme dat look guys just do it. So one by one they shook hands with each other, but it took quite some physical contact to calm Sasuke down when he had to shake Itachi's paw. So how Desmond solved it? He just picked up a squirming Sasuke and put him by a corner saying "Think about your actions Sauce GAY!

 **Sasuke being really butt hurt by that tried to pounce on Desmond, but he easily dodged saying "HAH GAYYY.** You suck man come on! So Desmond picked him up and put him in the box. MEANWHILE... someone was laughing so hard and crying from how funny it seemed. It was Naruto, laughing as Sasuke got rekt. Naruto! don't you dare laugh at my Sasuke kun! **Sakura launches Naruto to the box, Naruto landed and bounced off out cold with a whisper but but S-s-Sakura chan. "** Sakura! PUNISHMENT FOR YOU! **Desmond picked her up and flung her stupid a$$ in the box.** Sakura I did you a favor, I locked you with your crush so you should be thankful! "Man things are wild... OH snap it's 6:00! Time to brush my teeth!

 **AN: Team 7 age is the original Naruto series not current I hate Sakura pre shippuden, but current Sakura is finally off Sasuke's frikkin peanuts. So now I respect her.**


End file.
